


From the Aerie | Warrior...Hawks?

by Phoenixgriffin260



Series: Warrior cats but not cats [1]
Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Warrior Cats based, but with hawks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: Faete never wanted this.All her brief life she had lived in harmony within the Broken Pine Aerie. Food was waiting, tutors teaching chicks...it all seems like a fever dream now, when the Aerie is thrown into the dark depths of mystery.Who is 'Sake', and why does he insist he's the true tercel?





	From the Aerie | Warrior...Hawks?

Faete sat, quite clumsily, bottom first into the nest, brother coming tumbling after in a flurry of downy. Her mother, large and as grey as slate, ruffled her feathers in annoyance at the chaos that her two chicks brought. "Faete! Choike!" She snapped, beak coming only inches away from the startled chicks. "What have I taught you?" 

Choike cowers, wings pressing as hard as they can against his plump body. "No-not to pl..play dance in the..the nest." He stutters out, shifting further into his soft white downy. Faete huffs, doing the same as her brother. 

"You shouldn't play dance with your  _sister_ anyway. What would the tercel think?" Her mother berates, crest flaring. "Nothing." She mumbles, snapping her beak shut to get the point across. 

"'Nothing'?!" Therad proclaims, flinging her wings open in distress. "'Nothing'!? Do you even remember what you play dance for?" 

She leans over and nudges Choike. "Yea--Yes!"  He peeps. "You circle it into us every time we go onto the branches." She winces as a talon gets caught on an old, broken twig. 

"It is not for sisters to play with brothers!" The slate grey hawk shouts, stomping for effect. "It is reserved for mates only!" 

"We weren't doing the bad version." Faete pipes up, hacking jokingly. "That one is... ew." 

Therad's feathers rise. "How do you know what it looks like?" 

Choike cowers closer to his sister; she was larger. She could protect him, right? 

"We saw that yellow coloured scout do it with that warrior with the weird coloured tail." 

"Jaton did it with Ekau." He clarifies softly. 

Faete shrugs, or what was close to a shrug. "Weird yellow tierc and even weirder oak coloured tierc." Therad fumes, feet flattening against the nest bed. "I will be back, and this time with their talons." 

The large hawk beat her wings, diving down from their hole in the bark. Faete laughed, turning to preen her not yet developed shiny black feathers. 

"That should distract her for a few crestmolts." 

Choike grimaces, downy flattening. "Hopefully more." 


End file.
